theworldoftoontroublefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 2: Clockworthy's Escape
''Chapter 2: ''Clockworthy’s escape One day earlier in Toon World at the Max security prison. Guard 1: I wonder if Clockworthy could ever escape from here Guard 2: Ha impossible, with the anti gravity clamps on his hands and feet and two loaded laser cannons aimed at him, impossible. Guard 1: Good old technology keeps the people of toon world safe from people like him. Suddenly the power shut off along with the lights Guard 2: Oh crap Meanwhile in the generator room D.O.A.C and Clockworthy’s hench men had just turned the power off Zombie Cat: There the power is off Count Pringle: Good good Butch: Now lets save the boss Greg: Right on the blue print he is in this area of the prison Tiddles: Greg why is it could a blue print Greg: Because its blue you idiot Tiddles: Oh i get it So D.O.A.C snuck into Clockworthy’s cell to break their boss out Zombie Cat: There he is Clockworthy: Finally you got here get me down you idiots, careful them guns are loaded aimed at me. Count Pringle: No problem Butch: Zombie Cat use your tentacles to short-circuit the guns Zombie Cat: Done Clockworthy: Finally I’m free, now back to my Fortress Butch: But sir your Fortress was destroyed remember Clockworthy: I know you’re going to rebuild it for me, Greg: Are you taking the biscuit Clockworthy: DO NOT SPEAK TO YOUR MATER LIKE THAT YOU STUPID MUTT!! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY GOT IT!!! Tiddles: Gulp got it A whole day had passed and D.O.A.C and Clockworthy’s henchmen had as most finished re building the Fortress, while Clockworthy was just sitting back in a deck chair drinking lemonade, ordering them around. Clockworthy: Superb, keep up the good work Zombie Cat: Why the hell do we work for this twat Count Pringle: I was thinking the same thing Tiddles: I smell a cat Oliver the cat was hiding in a bush in front of Fortress Clockworthy Oliver the cat: Oh what the Clockworthy has escaped, i need to warn the others. Oliver the cat then fled Butch: Where finished boss Clockworthy: Excellent now to go buy some furniture at IKEA and to steal back my equipment, but first, Count Pringle did you get the remote control device from my belongings from the prison Count Pringle: Got it here boss Clockworthy: Excellent now to turn on the satellite in space on. Clockworthy pressed the yellow spiralling button on the remote then his satellite began to work sending an odd signal down onto Toon World, It began to brain wash the citizens of the planet, their eyes turned yellow and their pupils became black spirals. Clockworthy: Now the whole of toon world will obey me. Now the revenge part Kidnap Oliver the cat, Trev Obrian, Vortex and Mr. Pringles loved ones. And I’ll take care of Elliot and his friends. HaAAAAAAAAHHHHAAAAAAAAA. Meanwhile in the cartoons secret base Oliver the cat: You guy’s Clockworthy has escaped and Zombie cat, Count Pringle and the Bull dogs helped him, there calling themselves D.O.A.C Trev: Oh dear that’s not good Salem: Every one out side ... there acting strange their eyes they look like Clockworthy’s eyes he’s controlling them. Vortex: Oh dear what shall we do Blackhole: we need to contact our creators some how Link: Perhaps Clockworthy has some sort of device like that Tom: yeah but you herd Oliver the cat Oliver the cat: I heard Clockworthy say they were going to IKEA Trev: Then let’s go at break into his Fortress while he is out. Back Next